Falling Into Place
by T.Slanzar
Summary: She should've been used to it now, right? The fact that her boyfriend was in love with her sister? That he didn't have the courage to break it off with her? Well, getting over the fact that he could never love her was just too much to bear...
1. One: April

**Author: T. Slanzar**

**Title: Falling Into Place**

**Summary: She should've been used to it now, right? The fact that her boyfriend was in love with her sister? That he didn't have the courage to break it off with her? Well, getting over the fact that he could never love her was just too much for her to bear.**

**Notes: I'm sort of implying that I hate David…warnings of not a lot of slash and light bashing and selfishness. Also remember that my dialogue sucks. I'm friends with a family of (really) British people. I think I hang out with them too much. (urr)

* * *

**

**_You called to say you wanted out_**

_**Well, I can't say I blame you now**_

_**Sometimes you've got to fall**_

_**Before you're found out**_

_**Well thanks for waiting this long**_

_**To show yourself, yourself**_

'_**Cause now that I can see you**_

_**I don't think you're worth a second glance**_

_**So much for all the promises you made, they served you well**_

_**And now you're gone and they're wasted on me**_

_**So much for your endearing sense of charm, it served you well**_

_**And now it's gone and you're wasted on me

* * *

**_

"**He thinks I don't know," I whisper, pulling the covers closer around my shoulders as I avert my gaze from my friends' eyes. "He thinks I'm asleep. That I didn't notice."**

**Jalil moves closer to me and drapes his arm around my shoulders. "April…"**

"**God," I mutter, "I never thought it'd be like this. I really didn't." A few tears escape my eyes and I snuggle even deeper into the covers. "I thought she was gone. I thought he was over her. God, how stupid _am_ I?"**

"**You're not stupid, April," Christopher states from his place sitting at the desk in the corner. "David's an ass."**

**A few more tears and I clumsily wipe them away. "I thought…" quieter still, "I thought I was worth more than that…you know? Like, I feel as if he just said, 'oh, April fancies me and I can take advantage of that until Senna comes back and I can fuck her instead.'" Jalil sighs one of his 'oh goodness' sighs and begins to rub my back as I begin to sob.**

**I look up to see Jalil's face, my own streaked with my recent tears. "Why can't he love me?" I asked him, holding his gaze. "why can't he love me?"**

**I shut my eyes and began to sob into my hands again.**

**I feel like I'm drowning. Maybe that's why I didn't hear Christopher say something and leave the room. The feeling you get when you're underwater is so strange and foreign to the senses. It's like being strangled from the inside without being able to move, see, or hear. It's like I can't reach out and grab a rescuer's hand even if there was someone wanting to help me.**

"**I'm so fucking confused." I mutter, gathering my face in my hands once more. Jalil pulls me closer for support and allows me to cry on his shoulder.**

"**I know, I know."**

"**Stop saying you fucking know!" I scream. "Stop saying it like that makes it okay. Stop saying it like it's the most usual thing in the world. This isn't usual, Jalil! I don't even know why we're in this fucking place at all!"**

**Jalil sighs. He pulls me into his lap and strokes my hair lovingly. "I know that it hurts, April. I've had my heart broken before." He pauses, and then, "Saying that I understand will never make it okay. I know that it won't; I'm selfish that way. I'm hoping it'll make you feel even the least bit better."**

**More tears from me. "I'm sorry, Jalil." I wrap my arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry…but it hurts so bad. Why does it hurt so bad?"**

**The tone of his voice changes, "Because you love him."**

"**No…no…" I murmur. "It's not fair. Nothing is fair. Why does she do this…"**

"…" **Jalil doesn't respond, but he rubs my back some more and sighs again.**

"**Why does she always do this…"**

**The moment the words leave my lips, the door swings open and in saunters Christopher. His hair is in disarray and his lip is bleeding. He plops down in a chair and avoids our gazes. "I took care of it."**

**And that was that.**

**Welcome to EverWorld, home of FREAKshows and DRAMAfests.

* * *

**

-fin


	2. Two: Chris

**Author: T. Slanzar**

**Title: Falling Into Place**

**Summary: She should've been used to it now, right? The fact that her boyfriend was in love with her sister? That he didn't have the courage to break it off with her? Well, getting over the fact that he could never love her was just too much for her to bear.**

**Notes: I'm sort of implying that I hate David…warnings of not a lot of slash and light bashing and selfishness. Also remember that my dialogue sucks. I'm friends with a family of (really) British people. I think I hang out with them too much. (urr)**

**

* * *

_You called to say you wanted out _**

_**Well, I can't say I blame you now**_

_**Sometimes you've got to fall**_

_**Before you're found out**_

_**Well thanks for waiting this long**_

_**To show yourself, yourself**_

_**'Cause now that I can see you**_

_**I don't think you're worth a second glance**_

_**So much for all the promises you made, they served you well**_

_**And now you're gone and they're wasted on me**_

_**So much for your endearing sense of charm, it served you well**_

_**And now it's gone and you're wasted on me**_

* * *

**Never in a million years did I think that this would be happening.**

**Well, maybe I did, but not now. Not like this.**

**April O'Brien is sitting on my bed, wrapped up in my covers because her jackass boyfriend David Levin is cheating on her with her half sister Senna Wales. And she knows all about it.**

"**He thinks I don't know," she whispers as she unknowingly grasps the covers closer to her small frame. Her eyes dart away from mine. She swallows, "He thinks I'm asleep. That I didn't notice."**

**Jalil seemingly notices her distress and moves closer to her, thus placing him next to the redhead on the bed. He drapes his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "April…"**

**She doesn't seem to hear him. "God, I never thought it'd be like this. I really didn't." A few tears roll down her pale cheeks and she snuggles even deeper into the covers. "I thought she was gone. I thought he was over her. God, how stupid _am_ I?"**

"**You're not stupid, April," I declare from my place at the huge desk positioned in the corner. My feet once propped up on the hard wood, I lower them and finish, "David's an ass."**

**This seems to only affect her emotional state further. Jalil sends me a heated glare.**

"**I thought…" April's voice gets quieter as she goes on, "I thought I was worth more than that, you know? Like, I feel as if he just said, 'oh, April fancies me and I can take advantage of that until Senna comes back and I can fuck her instead.'"**

**Jalil sighs and begins to rub April's back as she sobs.**

**April chokes on another sob and she turns to look up into Jalil's eyes. "Why can't he love me?" A beat for him to answer, and then another, quieter, "why can't he love me?"**

**She shuts her eyes tightly and cries into her hands. Her once bouncy red hair falls into her face and becomes wet with her tears.**

**I choke on my own sob.**

**She looks so sad and hopeless. Is this really what David has done to her? Hurt her so deeply that she ends up like this; so cold and confused. She keeps asking why he couldn't love her. That bastard. Look what he's gone and ruined. He's killing the best part of April. He's just plain killing her.**

**The moment you see red you forget everything else; all logic, all coherent thoughts…all consequences.**

**Well, that moment _I_ saw red. I honestly only remember scattered images of what happened…I roughly pushed myself out of my seat and I recall stating, "I'll be back later. Take care of her," before storming off down the hall to where I knew David would be with Senna.**

**Time to confront the asshole himself.**

**Recalling the events of those fifteen minutes is hell; all coming back in splinters of light and sound.**

**Kicking David's door open.**

**Finding David and Senna on the bed.**

**Grabbing David by the arm and clocking him.**

**Punching David again and again.**

**Senna's strange grin.**

**David fighting back and punching me square in the jaw.**

**Slamming my fist into David's stomach.**

**David grabbing my shoulders and throwing me into the wall.**

**Kicking David's kneecap.**

**Hearing the sound of David's knee bone shattering.**

**Watching as he fell.**

**Watching as Senna just kept on grinning.**

**Ragged breathing.**

**Screaming.**

**Shouting.**

**Running away from my fallen friend, bleeding on the ground.**

**Friend.**

**We were supposed to be friends.**

**I scarcely remember the journey back to my room. I think I could hear my heart beating so loud in my ears I thought my heart would explode at any moment.**

**I finally came out of my trance when I reached the door. I could hear April crying inside and Jalil attempting to comfort her.**

"…**nothing is fair…why does she do this…"**

**I swear it breaks my heart to hear her sounding so broken.**

"…**why does she…always….do…this…"**

**I shove the door ajar before the blood rushing to my brain interferes with the motion. I walk in, ignoring their gazes and sit myself down in a chair by the coffee table in the middle of the room.**

"**I took care of it." I state gruffly, ending any start of conversation starting on their tongues.**

**April is sitting in Jalil's lap.**

**And if I were a jealous bastard – which I am – I'd be kicking the shit out of him too.**

**Restraining myself with someone who hasn't done anything wrong is much harder than punching David in the face.**

**But April isn't giving Jalil those 'I love you' vibe looks. She's giving off, 'you're my friend and I need you to be my friend' vibes. Which is good. Which is very good.**

**They're confused. They have no idea what I mean.**

**I just busted the kneecap of someone who is supposed to be my friend.**

**Welcome to EverWorld, home of FREAKshows, DRAMAfests, and the FRIENDSBECOMEFUCKINGENIMIESconvention.**

**Don't forget to tip your servers.

* * *

**

-fin


End file.
